human target fic
by dragonflamefromhell
Summary: just some random idea i had. enjoy or not up to you. chance and the gang help out a woman crappy summery.
1. Chapter 1

i don't own human target. this is just some story i had in my head.

Rachael is walking up to the building while looking at the card she found.

Rachael: " hope they can help." She rings the bell and the door opens then heads to the elevator.

Rachael gets out of the elevator and is greeted by a dog who sitting near the elevator.

Rachael: " hello." The rottwiller walks up to her and sniffs her she pets the dog. Rachael hears some one say can I help you?

Rachael sees a woman coming from an office.

Rachael: " yeah is Christopher chance here?"

Woman: " not right now but he should be back in bit."

Rachael says ok then introduces herself so does miss. Pucci

Pucci: " do you want anything to drink?"

Rachael: " nope but do you know where the kitchen is"

Pucci tells her where it is when the elevator opens and 3 guys come out.

Chance: " hey." Miss. Pucci tells them that they have a new client.

Rachael is in the kitchen looking for some food to eat she finds some left over pizza then goes back in the office and sits on the couch.

Chance is looking over the file that Rachael brought.

Chance: " so she been getting threats for a while but hasn't been anything serious till a week ago when she was nearly shot at while walking."

Chance heads into the room where Rachael is eating the pizza and Guerrero is eating some leftover Chinese food.

Rachael gives the crust to the rottwiller who is lying near her when she sees Chance walk in.

Rachael: " so you think you can help or should I just go to the cops?"

Chance: " well help out."

Rachael: "alright"

Chance explains what they are going to do.

Rachael: " so just act normal and see if anyone tries to kill me. Ok here my hours where I work." She hands Pucci a time sheet.

Rachael: " well I'm gonna head back to my place and just relax for a while."

Pucci: " do you want one of us to go with you?'

Rachael: " nope that's fine I'll call if see anyone odd."

She heads to the elevator then leaves.

Chance: " she seems nice." Guerrero messing around on his laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Chance goes to where Rachael works.

Rachael: " hello can help you find anything?"

Chance: " any good ps3 games?" Rachael shows him where they are.

Rachael: " I doubt looking for ps3 games is the only reason you're here."

Chance: " Guerrero hacking into the security system."

Rachael: " ok."

She shows Chance some used ps3 games he might like.

After a bit Guerrero is in so Chance heads out.

Rachael: " come again."

Later Chance and Winston are looking at the camera feed.

Winston: " so far nothing really out of the ordinary except for that one person who tried to shoplift."

Pucci: " What is Mr. Guerrero doing?" Chance just shrugs

Guerrero walks in and sit down.

Guerrero: " nothing bad on her computer mostly just games couple of cam rip movies stories she written"

Pucci hears the elevator ring then sees Rachael coming in the office.

Rachael: " hey find anything?"

Winston: " not really anything happen to you?"

Rachael: " I got a few emails but since I didn't know who they were from I just deleted them." She goes to the kitchen then comes back with some leftover Chinese food. Rachael notices Winston glancing at her.

Rachael: " anything leftover in the fridge is fare game at least that they way I see it."

Winston just sighs Rachael gets on her laptop.

Rachael: " I see you like to play solitaire as well Guerrero."

Guerrero glances at her then turns his laptop off.

Rachael: " when ever you hack in to someone computer they can look at yours."

Guerrero: " what with the cam rip movies?"

Rachael: " I only download those if I want to see the movie or not. Hey Chance Call of Duty Modern warfare 3 doesn't come out till November." She gets up and throws away the box.

Rachael: " mind if I walk the dog?"

Chance: " his name is Carmine and yeah that fine."

Pucci suggest that someone go with her.

So Rachael is walking Carmine Guerrero decide to come along.

Rachael: " you didn't have to come with me you know I figured most people would be scared of him." She points to Carmine.

Guerrero just shrugs.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own human target

They're walking in silence when Rachael glances over her shoulder.

Guerrero: " you noticed them too?"

Rachael: " yeah." They walk into an alleyway

Guerrero says that he'll take care of those two.

Rachael: " alright." Rachael goes down the alley then circles around the block back to Chances.

She gets back there and then gives Carmine some water.

Chance: " enjoy your walk?"

Rachael: " yeah until we noticed we were being followed."

About an hour later Guerrero comes back and looks around on his laptop.

Rachael sits down in a chair next to the couch.

Rachael: " find out anything?"

Guerrero: " just that they were hired to grab you. Didn't find out who employed them even after I broke a few ribs."

Rachael slightly chuckles at that then gets up to get something to drink.

Pucci: " Mrs. Rachael I think it would be best if you stayed here for a bit."

Rachael: " yeah that's what I was thinking."

So she and Winston go over to her place and get some things.

Winston: " how much is the rent here?"

Rachael: " 50 a month. I know not the best place to live what with the cockroaches and sometimes rats but it's with in walking distance of the local gamestop."

After a bit Rachael comes out with a bag and her laptop.

Rachael: " ok ready."

They head back Rachael puts her bag in the spar room upstairs then goes to play with Carmine.

Around 8 she asleep in the spare room Chance and Winston are talking.

Winston: " so who do you think is after her?"

Chance: " don't know I checked her background nothing really popped up. She never been in a relationship so I doubt it an ex boyfriend."

Winston: " maybe an employee where she works?"

Chance: " that came up empty according to the employees she a good worker."

Winston rubs his eyes then says he heading home Chance heads to sleep as well.

The next morning Rachael wakes up early then takes a shower after she is done she gets some breakfast.

Winston comes in around 9 Rachael says good morning.

Winston:" figured you be at work."

Rachael: " I only work part time and go in on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Mrs. Pucci comes in after a while and says good morning

Rachael: " so Mrs. Pucci you need me to do anything."

Pucci: " well I know this is Mr. Chances place but would you mind clean up a bit."

Rachael: " ok sure."

Guerrero shows up around noon and sits on the couch he then notices the glass of scotch

Rachael: " heard you liked that and since it's hot outside." Rachael sitting on the couch messing around on her laptop

Guerrero takes the glass and drinks some

Guerrero: " got some lists about the people you went to school with when you were in high school."

Rachael: " ok I guess that a place to start." They look at the lists.

Guerrero: " looks like you skipped a class once in while."

Rachael: " yeah and I'm sure you were the type to start fights."

Guerrero: " not all the time." Rachael just lightly smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own human target

Chance comes down obviously not fully awake yet. Rachael glances at him then goes back to looking at the list Chance goes in the kitchen to get something to eat with Carmine trailing behind him Mrs. Pucci notices that Chance has no shirt on so she clears her throat.

Pucci: " Mr. Chance I know you usually wake up a little late but would you mind putting a shirt on since Rachael's here?" Chance looks at Rachael who's talking to Guerrero.

Chance: " doesn't seem to bother her." Pucci gives Chance a look like a mother would a child who just tracked mud all over a clean floor so he goes to put a shirt on.

Rachael gets up to stretch then slips on a pen that was under her foot just as someone shots through the window.

Everyone gets down as two more bullets come though the window then stop.

Later Rachael drinking some soda while Guerrero is inspecting the bullets Chance is asking around at the building next door and Winston is checking over the high school list.

Rachael gets up and recycles the can Winston asks Rachael if she can remember anyone from her high school days.

Rachael: " I got along with most people course I also got the occasional teasing and so forth."

Winston sighs then says this might just be a dead end. Guerrero comes back and says that the bullets look custom made Chance comes back and says that the person who was shooting at you was renting a room there but then check out after he tried to shot you Rachael sighs then says she going to take a quick bath then heads to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Rachael gets a call on her cell phone.

Rachael: " hello? Hey mom." She goes to talk with her mom in the other room.

Chance: " do her parents know what trouble she's in?"

Winston says she hasn't told her parents yet. Rachael comes back in the room and says that she got an invite to her school reunion.

Chance: " so you think that who ever invited you is the person after you." Rachael says yep then goes to raid the fridge. Mrs. Pucci comes in to the office and wonders what's going on. Chance explains that they are going to go to Rachael high school reunion.

Pucci: " where is Rachael?" Winston points to the kitchen.

Pucci heads to the kitchen Chance hears Pucci say lowly that Rachael eats as much as Guerrero.

Pucci gets to the kitchen and sees Rachael rummaging thorough the fridge.

Pucci: "Rachael." Rachael stick her head out of the fridge nearly making Pucci laugh cause she has a large piece of pizza hanging by her teeth. Rachael picks up the crust end then eats some of the pizza.

Rachael: " what is it Mrs. Pucci?" She sits down then continues to eat.

Pucci: " well I was wondering since you have a reunion coming up that you would like to go shopping." Rachael glances at her.

Rachael: " that's ok I can just wear some jeans and neat shirt."

Pucci is insisting that they go so Rachael agrees but says that after they are done cloths shopping Rachael can go to some of her stores.

Pucci: " alright what stores do you want to go to?"

Rachael: " should have been specific what I meant was that after we are done cloths shopping I go by myself to some stores around the mall."

Pucci: " alight." They shake on it.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own human target enjoy.

So the next day Chance, Pucci, Rachael, and Ames go to the mall.

Pucci: " alright Rachael lets look in this store."

Rachael: " ok but remember the deal."

So the girls go in the store while Chance waits near the food court after a while they meet him there.

Chance: " find anything?" Rachael says yes and sorry it took a while.

She gets something to drink then Pucci hands Rachael one of her credit card Rachael glances at Pucci then walks off.

Later Rachael is leaving the Disney store when she notices someone.

The person is sitting on the bench near the store reading the paper when he feels something in his lap the person glances down and sees some stuff toy in his lap.

Rachael: " I guess you've been following me since the food court. You know when you know somebody it's easy to spot them in a crowd." Guerrero glances at her Rachael take the stuff toy out of his lap.

Rachael: " So did Chance ask you to follow me?"

Guerrero: " No."

Rachael glances at Guerrero then gets up.

Rachael: " well lets go on to the next store maybe you can help me make a dent in this credit card."

They head to the book store Rachael gets some books for herself but also some for Guerrero after she keep asking him what does he like to read.

Rachael: " I agree with you that a book can be more interesting than people sometimes."

They then head to the pet store and look at the animals.

Guerrero: " thought you said that you can't have animals in the apartment."

Rachael: " yeah but I can still look." She looks at the kittens then picks up one.

Rachael: " hm this kitten looks like you." Guerrero looks at the kitten which stares back at him. The kitten as a pattern on his face, which looks like glasses blue eyes plus a beard around his mouth, and slightly shaggy fur on his head. Rachael asks Guerrero to hold the kitten while she goes to ask how much.

They leave the store then go to get some ice cream. Rachael sets the carrier in the seat next to her.

Guerrero: " your going to ask Chance to watch the kitten for a while."

Rachael: " yeah the guy said he can use a litter box." Rachel give the kitten a bit of her ice cream then they head back to the front of the mall to meet the rest of the group.

Chance: " Guerrero what are you doing here?"

Guerrero: " shopping."

They get back to the office while Rachael and Chance are talking.

Chance: " you sure this kitten is potty trained?"

Rachael: " yes he a few months old."

They get to the top floor and get out Ames is curious to see the kitten that Rachael says looks like Guerrero. She opens the carrier and looks inside the kitten is asleep.

Ames: " it maybe looks like him." Rachael picks up the kitten slowly the kitten wakes and stretches a bit then meows at her. She let the kitten down then goes to get him something to drink. Guerrero sits on the couch messing with his laptop when he hears a purring noise near his ear.

He looks over and sees the kitten staring at him again. They have a staring contest until the kitten rubs his face near Guerrero's chin.

Rachael comes back in and sees the kitten purring and rubbing his head near Guerrero's chin. She wants to say aw but decides that wouldn't be a good idea.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own human target

On Friday evening Rachael is getting ready with the help of Pucci and Ames.

Ames: " I think you look hot in that dress." Rachael shrugs then the kitten sits in her lap so she pets him.

Pucci: " have you though of a name for the kitten?"

Rachael: " not really."

They are done then head to the reunion in a limo Rachael says isn't this a bit much for a reunion?

Pucci: " not really besides I am sort of funding this reunion."

Rachael: " sort of"

Ames: " she owns the building."

They get to the place Ames hands Rachael a mic to put in her ear.

Rachael: " ok so I just go in there and act normal then see if the guy who invited me shows up."

Pucci: " yes I'll be coming in a bit just need to talk to Winston in the van."

Rachael says ok then heads in she gets a tag to show her name.

Rachael: " testing testing can you hear me ok Winston?"

Winston: " yeah." Ames is in the van with Winston watching the camera feed.

Rachael goes over to the refreshments to get something to eat then sits down. After a bit someone sits next to her.

Rachael: " hey dude." Guerrero looks at Rachael whom is wearing a Japanese red dress, which is slightly revealing her leg. Rachael looks at Guerrero whom is wearing a black tux with a red tie.

Guerrero: " see anyone you don't recognize?"

Rachael: " not yet but it's still early you clean up nicely."

Guerrero glances at her then goes to get something to eat.

He gets back to the table Rachael has her feet up on another chair reading a graphic novel with a smiley face on the cover with blood dripping on it.

Guerrero: " how are you going to spot someone while reading?" Rachael says she'll put the book down in a bit.

Guerrero just shrugs

A little later Rachael notices some people looking a the front entrance she turns her head to see who it is then goes back to her book.

Pucci and Chance walk over and sit down near them

Rachael: " still no sign of anyone out of the ordinary."

Pucci: " not sure how you can tell reading that book."

Chance comes back with some drinks and some food.

Chance: " so you talk to anybody?"

Rachael puts the book down then eats some of the food.

Rachael: " yeah mostly just people who were in my classes or teachers." Rachael looks at Chance whom is wearing a standard tux while Pucci is wearing a very pretty white dress.

They hear some music coming on it the tango.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own human target enjoy

Chance and Pucci decide to dance after a little bit Guerrero gets up Rachael notices where he's looking at then she gets up too.

Rachael: " you know I can't dance." Guerrero says just follow his lead so they start to dance Ames is video taping this and smiling a little so Winston. Chance and Pucci are watching Rachael and Guerrero dance.

Pucci: " they're dancing quite well considering Rachael's never danced."

Chance: " that and she a bit taller then Guerrero." The music is about to stop when they get a few feet away from the guy whom Guerrero noticed.

Rachael: " ok so I'll go over and talk to the guy to see what he knows." Guerrero just nodes while Rachael walks over to where the guy is as she gets closer she sort of recognizes the person while Winston gets some info on the guy.

Winston: " ok his name is Josh McCain mostly just thief although he never did graduate."

Rachael: " yeah I know he also has a hidden file with stuff like grand theft auto, drugs, and underage rape."

Winston decides to ask her about how she knew that later but for now they just need to get the guy.

Rachael gets over to Josh he notices her coming then smile a bit.

Josh: " hello Rachael."

Rachael: " hey Josh long time." Josh is looking at Rachael whom looks bored so he suggests that they go and talk.

Guerrero's about to follow but then Rachael whispers into her mic that she be fine.

Josh and Rachael head to the hallway then Rachael leans near a locker.

Rachael: "so what brings you here?" josh leans a bit close to Rachael.

Rachael: " respect personal space dude." Josh just smirks then tries to kiss Rachael, which makes her stab Josh in the neck with a pen she found on the table after a bit josh faints.

Rachael: " the pen is mightier than the sword."

Author note Rachael is 5'7"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own human target enjoy sorry it's a short chapter.

Rachael picks up josh to make him standup then a security guard comes around the corner and asks what's going on?

Rachael: " nothing officer my friend just had a bit too much to drink before he came here." The guard walks off Rachael takes Josh back to where her table is she sits him down in a chair then lays his head on the table.

Chance: " what you do to him?"

Rachael: " jabbed him with a pen which I'm guessing isn't a normal pen."

Guerrero: " so that's where that pen went." Rachael lightly pokes Josh.

Chance: " you didn't kill him just knocked out."

Rachael: " well I guess we can leave now." They get up and head outside Guerrero puts Josh in his trunk.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own human target enjoy or not you choice.

Rachael changes when they get back to the office while Chance talks with Pucci about what they are going to do with Josh.

Pucci: " I think we should take him to the police."

Chance: " yes I agree but lets ask him some questions first." Guerrero goes to get Josh out of his trunk just as Rachael comes out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she goes to get something to drink then sits on the couch to read.

Guerrero comes back in with Josh tied to a chair he moves him into the office where Chance and Winston are.

Chance: " ok josh we're going to ask you some questions then after that you can go to the police." Josh just stays quiet.

During the interrogation Rachael walks in and sits down a bit away from Josh.

Winston: " so you just want to kill Rachael but what for?"

Josh: " figured I'd get rid of old stuff besides if you take me to jail I'll just get out again then instead of going for her I'll just go though her family."

It happened rather quickly one minute Josh was sitting there smiling the next he's on the floor bleeding with cuts and some glass on his face while Rachael's holding a broken root beer bottle.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own human target

She gets up then goes to get a broom to clean up the glass.

Pucci: " is he ok?"

Chance: " fine just some cuts." Later Chance takes Josh to the police when he gets back Rachael' getting ready to go.

Rachael: " well I appreciate you guys helping me sorry you had to go to my reunion."

Pucci: " it wasn't that bad." Rachael smiles then shakes hands with Pucci, Winston, and Chance.

The kitten walks up to Rachael she picks it up and pets it.

Rachael: " sorry kitty you're staying here but I'll visit." Rachael leaves then heads back to her place she notices that the door is unlocked.

Rachael: " you know it's against the law to break into someone home when they are not around." She sees Guerrero sitting on her couch drinking some tea.

Guerrero: " the lock was falling off anyway."

Rachael just chuckles then sits down near him.

Rachael: " so what bring you here I doubt it just to say bye since you could have at the office."

Guerrero puts the tea down then get a roach off his shoe.

Guerrero: " I was talking to Chance the other day and he thinks that you should move in to the office." Rachael takes a sip of the tea.

Rachael: " really"

Guerrero: " well since I doubt you'll be able to pay us with your job."

Rachael: " so I come and work for you guys." Guerrero nodes then finish the tea Rachael just thinking then gets up.

Rachael: " I'll sleep on it for now." Guerrero gets up then leaves.

The next day Chance is coming back from his jogging when he sees Rachael on the couch eating some leftovers while petting the kitten.

Rachael: " hey."

Chance: " hey what bring you here?"

Rachael explains the conversation that she had with Guerrero the other day.

Chance: " ok I guess that's fine." Rachael then gets up throws away the Chinese food box then says she going to go and get her stuff.

Chance is thinking that he and Guerrero never talked about Rachael moving in.

Authors note

So should I continue the story or just leave it here I'll leave it up to the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own human target here another chapter enjoy or not your choice.

Rachael comes back with some boxes Winston's helping her plus explain what she'll be doing.

Rachael: " so I'll just be a secretary clean up around here and sometimes help you guys with cases."

Winston: " yeah that's pretty much it." Rachael nodes then goes to put her stuff in the spare room.

Mrs. Pucci comes by later and notices that Rachael is there clean up a bit Chance explains what's going on.

Pucci: " so she's going to be living here."

Chance: " yeah I don't mind" The kitten runs to the elevator just as Guerrero walks into the office he notices the kitten and pets it quickly. Pucci is thinking that Guerrero seems to care for Rachael but she shrugs that off and finds it silly.

A month passes Rachael's been helping Chance and the rest sometimes on a case but mostly just types up the reports one day a girl comes in to Winston's office.

Winston: " hello miss can we help you?" the girl is about 5'7" blondish brown hair looks to be around her teens she says that her name is Victoria.

Victoria: " I was wonder if you could help me"

Winston: " ok so what's the problem Victoria"

Victoria: " I need help rescuing my younger brother."

Winston: " would the police be more suited for this."

Victoria: " not really since the person I need to my brother back from is my mother." Winston looks at her Chance comes in the office.

Chance: " wait did you say you want us to rescue your brother from your mom." Victoria nodes then Chance says they'll take the case.

They head into the main office where Rachael is looking at a map on the computer screen while also trying to call someone.

Rachael: " hey tori so which direction is she going?"

Victoria is silent for a seconded then says she not sure

Guerrero is installing some software to the computer.

Rachael: " so what will that software do?"

Guerrero: " find her cellphone signal then we can track it." Rachael: " dam he not answering his phone." She goes to get some drinks Victoria sits down then tried to call her mom again surprising enough Victoria's mom answers.

Victoria: " mom you need to give Andrew back otherwise this will get out of hand."

Tanya: " Victoria he's my kid so I can have him"

Victoria hears someone laughing she turns and see Rachael coming backing with some drinks laughing a bit.

Rachael: " hey Tanya not sure what brought this whole thing on but since when in the hell have you cared for Drew anyway." Guerrero locks on to the signal Rachael then hangs up Victoria's phone.

Chance hears the elevator open and two people come into the office.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own human target here the next chapter enjoy.

Winston: " hello."

Rachael looks up from the map.

Rachael: " hey mom dad." Chance looks at Rachael then at her parents. Rachael's mom has dark reddish hair slightly tall wearing a short dress. Her dad bald with a white mustache with a bit of red in it wearing a shirt and shorts

Mom: " Rachael what's going on?"

Rachael: " do you mean the current situation or me living here?

Rachael's mom gave her a look so she goes to explain what's going on. Chance then hears Rachael's mom say what really loudly then she storms back into the office.

Rachael sits near Guerrero while he is looking at his laptop.

Pucci: " Miss Catherine calm down please." Rachael's dad gets her mom to calm down after a bit.

Catherine is look around the place then looking at the others.

Steve: " nice place." The kitten comes into the room and sits near Guerrero. Catherine is looking at Rachael and Guerrero who are looking at his laptop sometimes talking lowly to each other.

Pucci: " what are you guys talking about?"

Rachael " if we should just take the jet and catch her."

Pucci: " we could but it's being checked and refueled."

Rachael: " well I guess it's going to be a race to see who gets to her I'd say at the rate she's going it'll take 2 days maybe less."

Everyone was looking at her then Chance says he agrees with Rachael.

Pucci: " I'll get a hold of the police and ask them to put a lookout around the path she is going."

Chance gets up so does Winston.

Winston: " ok so me and Chance will go in one car Guerrero can go in his then we'll split off in different directions when we get to the state border."

Rachael gets up also then says she's going with Guerrero Chance says it may be best if she would stay here but Rachael gives him a look that said she's going wither he says no.

So after a bit they get ready to go Catherine and Steve said they' go find a hotel to stay in since Pucci says she can get them a deal. Victoria, Pucci, and Ames will stay there and watch where she is going.

Rachel: "looks like she heading toward Arizona."

Victoria says she wants to talk to Rachael a seconded they talk in the hallway.

Rachael: " Victoria I'll get Andrew back don't worry."

Victoria: " I know you'll get him back. I was wonder is there something going on between you and Guerrero?"

Rachael looks a bit red then says laughing a bit that there's nothing going on between them.

Guerrero gets in his car Rachael gets in with some drinks.

Rachael: " it's going to get hot today." He notices her face is a bit red.

They get to the border then Chance calls them and says they are going a bit southeast Guerrero say they are staying east.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own human target enjoy or not.

During this little car ride Rachael mostly just listens to her ipod or occasionally takes a nap around 7pm Guerrero wakes her up.

Rachael: " we find her yet?"

Guerrero: " not yet stopping to get something to eat." They get out and enter the dinner then sit at a booth table.

Guerrero just orders a cheeseburger Rachael does the same.

Guerrero: " what do you want to do when we catch up to Tanya?"

Rachael: " I though that Pucci wanted us to catch her and then turn her over to the cops."

Guerrero: " yeah but what's your idea?"

Rachael: " well when we catch up to her see if Andrew is ok then try and get her stop the car then get Andrew away from her."

Guerrero: " that sounds simple." Rachael smirks.

Rachael: "yeah but life isn't that simple."

Their order gets to the table then the drinks.

Chance and Winston aren't really having any luck either.

Chance: " so Tanya is still head east have you tried talking to her again?"

Pucci, Ames, and Victoria are in the office on the speakerphone. Ames is just messing around on the computer Victoria is talking to Chance.

Victoria: " no she not answering her phone any luck on Guerrero's side?"

Chance: " nothing yet they stopped to get a bit to eat oh ilsa Rachael just going to put the bill on your credit card."

Ilsa looks a bit surprised by that she though that Rachael gave her card back.

Rachael pays for the 2 burgers they each had then she gets a small one for Andrew.

Rachael: " lets hope we catch up to her soon."

Around 12am it's clear sky with a full moon out Rachael's glancing at the moon when she spot Tanya's car lucky there aren't that many cars on the road right now. Rachael ducks down in her seat while Guerrero pulls up near Tanya's car to see where Andrew is.

Guerrero: "looks like he's in the front seat and annoyed."

Rachael: " she probably hasn't made any stops." He passes her then after a little bit she passes them again. Rachael calls Chance and says that they found Tanya and Andrew.

Chance: " ok Iisa is going to meet us in the jet then we'll meet you there."

Rachael: " of course when we finally catch up to her the jet is refueled."

Tanya drives off the interstate then goes toward the countryside they follow.

Rachael: " so now we just have to get her to stop" Rachael gets a handgun out then rolls down the window. She sticks her head out the window then aims for the trunk but stops.

Guerrero is glancing at her while she still has her head out the window looking at the car Rachael aims again then hits one of the back tires causing Tanya to swerve and slowdown in a field.

Guerrero stops the car just as Rachael opens the door to get out then she runs over Tanya's car and gets Andrew out.

Rachael: " alright Drew sorry if that was kind of scary for you."

Andrew: "it's ok." Rachael hears the jet landing while Guerrero's getting the trunk open he notices the blood hand print then glances at Rachael who's talking with Andrew.

Rachael: " ok Andrew you going to be riding on that jet back to Chance's place ok."

Andrew: " does it have some food on it?"

Rachael: "yes Andrew and tv too." Andrew seems excited to get on Chance walks over so does Winston.

Chance: " Ilsa and Victoria are on the jet everything go ok?"

Rachael: " yeah just need to get the trunk open I noticed a blood stain on it."

Rachael introduces Chance and Winston but he's acting a bit shy around them by hiding near Rachael. Andrew is 4 years old has blonde hair blue eyes. Winston says hi to Andrew whom says hi back then Winston takes Andrew on to the jet. Guerrero walks over to where Rachael and Chance are.

Guerrero: " got the trunk open you should see this."

They walk over and look in Tanya's trunk there's a man in there tied up whom looks dehydrated and has a slight gash on his head. He has dark brown hair looks taller than Rachael is and pale from being in the trunk for days Rachael gets a small knife cuts him loose then picks the guy and takes him to the jet.

Chance: " who's that guy?"

Guerrero: " I think we just found her brother."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own human target.

Ilsa sees Rachael coming in carrying someone she gets some towels and a fist aid kit.

Rachael: " hey Tori get Jamie some water ok." Victoria gets the water Rachael says thanks then she calls her mom.

Chance is trying to get Tanya out of her car but she won't budge Guerrero shot the other back tire so she couldn't drive off. Rachael walks over to where they are.

Chance: " so how's your brother?"

Rachael: " Ilsa wants to talk to you about what to do with her." Chance heads back to the jet while Rachael watches him go Guerrero stands near Rachael.

Guerrero: "what's the real plan?"

Rachael: " I asked Ilsa to take off once Chance was back on the jet and get my brother to a hospital."

Chance gets on the jet and talks with Ilsa while the pilot closes the door then he start the engines.

Victoria: " wait what about Rachael?"

Ilsa: " she is taking the long way back."

Andrew looks out the window Rachael waves at him then the jet flies off.

Rachael goes to the driver's seat and knocks on the window.

Rachael: " Tanya get out of the car please."

Tanya doesn't move when suddenly the window gets broken and some grabs her by the throat then yanks her out the broken window.

Rachael: " thank you for getting out of the car." Rachael puts the rock down that she used to break the window.

Tanya gets up slowly then tries to throw a punch at Rachael but she doges it then does a nice right hook to Tanya's ribs knocking the wind out of her.

Rachael: " I suggest going down easy otherwise this could get bloody." Tanya punches Rachael in the face but that didn't really do anything Rachael goes to throw another punch then Tanya falls down.

Rachael: " when did you stick her with the pen?"

Guerrero: " when you knocked the wind out of her."

Rachael just smiles then picks Tanya's body up Guerrero goes to open his trunk then looks for something to tie Tanya up with they tie her up with some rope and a pair of handcuffs.

Rachael: " it's going to be a long drive back."

Guerrero: " yeah I can drive for a day then I guess we'll have to stop at a hotel."

Rachael: " ok but what about her car?"

Guerrero: " I'll go park it by the woods over there." He goes to do that while Rachael waits in the car when he gets back Rachael's already asleep.

Chance and the group get back to his place after they've taken Jamie to the hospital Victoria and Andrew look tied Winston says that they can sleep in Rachael's room.

Victoria takes Andrew up there while Chance and Winston talk.

Winston: " well that went a bit smoothly then some of our usual cases"

Chance: " yeah minus the cost of gas we used while chasing her."

Winston: " Andrew seems ok her brother should be out of the hospital in 2 days."

The next day Rachael calls her mom then Chance.

Rachael: " hey how everyone doing?"

Chance: " fine Andrew just eating some breakfast with Victoria Jamie should be out of the hospital maybe tomorrow."

Rachael: " alright then we'll probably going to have to stop at a hotel tonight since Guerrero been driving for a while."

Chance " you want me to ask Ilsa if she has any hotels in that area."

Rachael: " that would be nice thanks oh my mom and dad will be by later." Chance says alright then hangs up just as Ilsa walks into the office

Ilsa: " good morning" Chance just nodes then goes into other room and sees Andrew playing with the kitty.

Later Rachael gets a call from Ilsa.

Rachael: " hey what's up?"

Ilsa: " I found you a hotel you can stay at"

Rachael: " ok thanks." Rachael hangs up then tells Guerrero what's going on.

Ames over heard the conversation about the hotel so she goes into the office and starts up the computer Victoria walks in and asks what is she doing.

Ames: " hacking into the system of the hotel that Rachael and Guerrero are going to be staying at"

Victoria: " what are you going to do?"

Ames smiles then says she going to play match maker Victoria gets what she is saying then helps her.

Rachael and Guerrero get to the hotel then he goes to get two rooms.

Rachael waiting then Guerrero walks over

Rachael: " so got some rooms."

Guerrero: " yeah got a room all the rest are full."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own human target enjoy or not up to you.

Rachael just sighs then they go to the room.

It's a fancy room with a big bed a small couch nice bathroom and a nice size TV.

Rachael: " well I'm gonna wash up a bit unless you want to first."

Guerrero: " no I'll just wash later." Guerrero looks at the dinner menu the bellboy left

Guerrero: " hm seems like this place is a non alcoholic hotel."

Rachael in the shower while Guerrero messing around on his laptop after Rachael is done she lies on the couch to read a bit then looks at the menu to order some food.

Rachael: " you think ilsa might get mad if we order a lot of food?"

Guerrero: " no" so they order some sushi a few burgers and some cooked salmon.

Rachael: " ah man I am stuffed." She stretches a bit then goes to lie back on the couch again.

Rachael: " good night Guerrero you can take the bed since you're the one driving."

Guerrero glances at her on the small couch with her legs hanging off the side.

Guerrero: " you know there's room on the bed." Rachael lays there thinking about it.

Rachael: " na it's ok besides I probably take all the covers from you." She gets a blanket from closet then goes to sleep.

Later that night Rachael wakes up around 1am and can't really get back to sleep so she get up to get some water.

Guerrero: " can't sleep." Rachael nearly spit out the water when she turns and sees Guerrero just laying on the bed wide wake.

Rachael: " nope I see you can't sleep either."

She sits on the end of the bed then lays down near his feet

Guerrero glances at her over his laptop then goes back to playing his game.

Rachael is thinking about something then decides to take a chance she moves up the bed then near Guerrero she kisses him.

Authors note so what do think is going to happen


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own human target

Rachael stops then apologizes really quickly running into the bathroom while Guerrero just lying on the bed with a slight confused look on his face he grabs the laptop before it falls off the bed.

Rachael comes out of the bathroom then goes back to the couch around 8 am they check out of the hotel and the ride back is mostly quiet.

They get back to Chance's around 3pm Rachael and Guerrero just sit in the car.

Rachael: " I suggest not mention that we stayed a hotel room together"

Guerrero just nodes slightly then get out of the car Rachael gets out then helps him with Tanya.

Chance hears the elevator then sees Guerrero coming in with Rachael who carrying Tanya over her shoulder the kitten goes to greet them.

Rachael: " hey Chance where should I put her?"

Chance: " on the couch is fine." Rachael goes over to the couch then just drops Tanya on it the kitten meows Rachael picks it up and pets him.

Guerrero: " so where is everyone?"

Chance: " Ilsa, Ames, Victoria, and Andrew went shopping Rachael's parents are seeing the sites." Winston comes into the office.

Winston: " what are we going to do with Tanya?"

Chance: " question her then take her to the cops."

Rachael comes from upstairs in a shirt and shorts then goes to the kitchen Guerrero's already in there getting a drink she gets some left over food from the fridge then sits down.

Guerrero: " why did you kiss me?"

Rachael puts her food down then stares at Guerrero she rubs the back of her neck.

Rachael: " not really sure guess I wanted to see if I could catch you off guard." They look at each other then Victoria comes in Rachael looks away and hits her knee on the table.

Victoria: " hey Rachael." Guerrero finishes his drink then leaves the room.

Victoria: " did I interrupt something?"

Rachael: " nope I think he just still a bit tired."


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own human target. Sort of a comical short chapter.

They head into the room where Tanya is still knocked out Rachael puts a glass of water down on the table then heads into the office she gets a call on her cell phone.

Rachael: " I'm going to go meet up with my parents at the hospital." She leaves Victoria keeping an eye on her mom.

Victoria: " when is she going to wake up?" Guerrero just shrugs then goes back to messing on his phone.

Victoria is messing on her cell phone texting a friend while sometimes looking at Guerrero.

Around 1 Rachael comes back and goes to get something to drink she notices that Victoria is asleep in the chair and Guerrero looks like he's asleep with the kitten laying on his stomach she quietly moves pass them and goes to the kitchen she then comes back into the room and notices that Tanya is starting to wake up.

Rachael nudges Guerrero a bit then goes to wake Victoria

Chance comes down with Carmine following him.

Chance: " took her a while to wake up."

Carmine goes near where Guerrero is starting to wake up to sniff the kitten then barks which spooks the kitten awake then the kitten runs to jump over Guerrero's head but he lifts his head at the wrong moment which causes the kitten to cling to his face.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own human target enjoy.

Chance is trying not to laugh at Guerrero Victoria looks like she about to laugh out loud but stops herself while Rachael is petting the kitten to get him off Guerrero's face.

Guerrero doesn't look too happy with the kitten on him.

Guerrero: " stop petting him and just pull him off."

Rachael: " sure that will end well."

The kitten loosen up a bit so Rachael gently gets him off of Guerrero's face after that he goes to the kitchen to wash his face off then comes back in the room.

Tanya gets up but she still has the handcuffs on.

Tanya: " were the hell am I?"

Rachael: " not in jail at least not yet anyway, ok Tanya can you remember anything over the last few days?"

Tanya recalls that she was at the courtroom with Jamie and Andrew while the judge was talking about how Jamie would get to keep Andrew and that I wouldn't get to see him except maybe once every month.

Rachael: " I don't see any problem with that" Tanya gives Rachael a look but she just ignores it.

Tanya: " after that I got a bit mad and tried to run for it."

Victoria: " mom that wasn't a very good idea in the 1st place."

Chance: " I don't think kidnapping two people counts as getting a bit mad" Rachael nodes while the kitten is laying in her lap.

Tanya: "so now I just go to jail for a while."

Rachael: " a long while" Chance calls the cops while Rachael goes to play with Andrew and Victoria.

A month passes Rachael been helping out like always one day Ilsa talks with Chance, Winston, and Rachael.

Rachael: " so what's going on?"

Ilsa: " we have a problem Guerrero is missing"

Ilsa says that he hasn't called or emailed her for two weeks Winston and Chance don't look phased by this news.

Rachael: " I don't see what the big deal is Guerrero's got his own life."

Ilsa: " you aren't the least bit concerned by this?" Rachael just shrugs Chance explains to Ilsa that Guerrero can disappear for a while but he's there when you need him

Meanwhile Guerrero gets into a bit of trouble with the local cops of Redding county when they find a body in the trunk of his car.

Later Chance visits Guerrero in jail

Guerrero: " how's you find me?"

Chance says that he works for Ilsa Pucci and she keeps taps on her employee's whereabouts

Guerrero: " that sucks invasion of my pricy and personal freedom" Guerrero says that he got getting out under control then says that he didn't kill the guy that the cops found in his trunk. Chance figures that who ever framed Guerrero wants something he has.

Guerrero: " I left that back at the office"

Chance: " well then we'll get it."

Guerrero says he doesn't trust the system and figures that if who ever framed him doesn't get what they want he as good as dead away.

Chance: "you not thinking what I think your thinking of doing are you?"

Guerrero just says nice working with Chance then leaves.

Chance heads back outside to the van where Winston and Rachael are waiting.

Chance: " we got a problem Guerrero going to bust out."

Rachael doesn't look surprised by this but she is worried not that she would say that outloud.

Winston: " he want to break out of a us prison you know what that means right."

Chance: " adios Guerrero." Chance then gets out of the car Rachael follows Winston notices them talking then Rachael walks off.

Chance gets back in the car while Winston is wondering what they talked about later Chance and Winston are at a dinner getting something to eat.

They talk about how they need to help Guerrero but Guerrero is stubborn.

Winston is looking at the police report on Guerrero about the guy named Jerry a drug dealer the body had two bullet wounds to the head the receipt for the gun was found in Guerrero's car. Chance says that's how we know that Guerrero didn't do it.

Chance: " so we just need to get the item that he left at the office."

Winston: "yeah good luck with that he's never going to give him the combo." Chance calls someone on his phone

Chance: "we're not going to ask him." After Chance hangs up Winston asks where Rachael went off to Chance just smiles.

Back at office Ilsa is trying to break into Guerrero's locker but can't do it then Ames comes in to the office.

Ilsa asks if she could get into Guerrero's locker but Ames says she enjoys breathing but then decides to do since Guerrero's in jail.

Ames gets the locker open and notices all the money plus the fish food, which she thinks might be poison.

Ilsa notice the case then sets in on the table.

Ilsa: " you think you can get into this?"

Ames looks at the combo then says it'll be like breaking in to Fort Knocks.

At the Redding County jail Chance and Winston are out front in the van while Chance is talking with Ames about how they are going to get the case open.

In the jail Guerrero sitting in his cell reading a book he glances at the cell door where a guard is standing then another guard and a prisnor come into the cell.

Guard: "got you a cell mate." The Prisoner looks tough the guard who brought him in says play nice then leaves while the guard at the door just nodes.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own human target enjoy the chapter

The Prisoner asks Guerrero where some notebook is.

Guerrero: " who wants to know?" the guy says it doesn't matter but to Guerrero it does since he has to know who to kill.

The prisoner walks forward to stab Guerrero with a shiver but he rips his pillow case and dodges the guy they fight for a bit then Guerrero gets the shiver away from the guy and knocks him out.

After a bit the guard who brought in the prisoner comes back and notices the guy knocked out he goes in the cell looks around then get head butted by Guerrero.

Guerrero leaves the cell and wonders where the other guard went.

Chance and Winston are outside the gate waiting when they notice Guerrero in a guard outfit.

Winston: " only took him 4 hours." Chance gets out of the van Guerrero get the gate open then hears someone say where is he going Guerrero throws the shiver at the person but Chance catches it.

Guerrero seem a bit annoyed that he is there they have a bit of a fight about how Guerrero shouldn't be doing this since the cops will be chasing him for the rest of his life.

Guerrero: " fine."

Winston says it's not fine with us Guerrero notices the guard that was near his cell with Winston.

Guerrero looks at the guard then realize who it is.

Chance says that they'll find out who framed Guerrero but to give them time

Guerrero: " look you guys don't understand they killed my friend and framed me for it name was jerry I know him for a long time I was helping him with relocation but they got to him so now I get them get it."

Chance walks over to Guerrero while the guard walks near the gate.

Chance: " look I am sorry about Jerry and if I was framed I'd be pissed too but they have a warrant for you arrest and they can't have that so you gotta go back in."

The alarm goes off Guerrero ask one more day Winston says maybe two Guerrero heads back toward the gate the guard follows him back in and nodes to Chance.

Guerrero: " What made you want to do this?"

Rachael: "figured I'd watch you back and get info at the same time."

Guerrero: " so you decide not to help with the escape?"

Rachael: " looked like you had it under control plus if I helped you then some one might catch on that we know each other."

They get to the front door Rachael takes out the handcuffs and says sorry to Guerrero when she puts them on him.

Two other guards plus the one that Guerrero hit join them on his walk back to his cell.

When they get back to his cell the Warden is there he says

That the guards can make an example of Guerrero that when he's in his jail he follows his rules.

Rachael standing off to the side outside the cell she knows what coming but is still irritated by it not that Guerrero can't take care of himself.

The Warden asks her where she was when Guerrero got out.

Rachael: " I've been standing guard for a while nature called didn't think he get out." The Warden looks at Rachael then walks off as Rachael can hear the guards making an example of Guerrero.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own human target enjoy sorry it a long chapter I was on a roll.

Chance and Winston are in the parking lot of gun world.

They are trying to get the security feed from the cameras cause this is where the gun was bought that killed Jerry but the cameras aren't on the network so Chance has to go inside and get them.

Winston knocks the phones out while Chance pretends to be a telephone repair guy to get to the cameras in the office.

Meanwhile Ilsa and Ames are on the way there in the jet still trying to get the case open they are talking about what the combo is for the case but they don't know much about Guerrero.

At the jail Guerrero is doing pull-ups with no shirt on while Rachael is counting under her breath how many he has done the Warden comes by to give Guerrero some food since the other ate already.

Guerrero: " I ordered the fillet medium rare." The Warden just drops the food and says that all he's going to get.

After the Warden leaves Guerrero glances at Rachael through the bars.

Guerrero: " what number was I at?"

Rachael: "40" Guerrero goes back to doing pull-ups while Rachael counts.

At gun world Chance says he going to have to make a grab for the camera files Winston is annoyed that he had to hack through 2 firewalls for nothing then says he could have drove the trunk though the front door for a better distraction.

Chance gets into the office to grab the tapes but gets caught by the shop owner and a customer so they start shooting at him.

Winston wonders what the hell is going on Chance just says that the people are testing their merchandise he gets a gun out and shots the cameras then a lady in the store starts shooting at him also another guy with a gun Chance make it out of the store while commenting that those people are crazy.

Ames is trying to guess the combo of the case with words

She gets it open and inside is the notebook but also files on all of them.

Ilsa says that he has her phone tapped Ames notices the files on her then notices a picture of a kid on a tricycle.

Chance and Winston are checking the camera feed from the gun shop they find out that the guard that Guerrero head butted bought the gun.

Ilsa calls Chance and says that the got the case open and tell him about the notebook.

Chance: " it's passes visiting hours so I've got an idea."

Later Chance goes up to a police car and turns himself in for robbing gun world.

At the jail Guerrero is reading Stephen Kings IT when he see Chance go by his cell Rachael raises an eyebrow at that the guards put Chance in the cell next to Guerrero.

Chance says he figured Guerrero got lonely

Guerrero: " don't get lonely dude prefer the company of a good book to most people." Rachael lightly chuckles at that comment Chance notices the book in her hand.

Rachael: " I agree with you there."

Chance says that the people who framed Guerrero wanted the notebook the one that was in his locker with the information about the meth suppliers. Guerrero seems annoyed by this news

Guerrero" dude you broke into my locker my personal briefcase so not cool."

At the local dinner Winston is talking with Ames and Ilsa about the camera feed.

Ilsa: " where is Mr. Chance and Rachael anyway I haven't seen her for 2 days."

Winston: " they are in jail well Rachel got the job of a guard and Chance turned himself in for robbing gun world."

Ilsa ask how does this help with the situation Winston says Chance will just wing it.

Ames is wondering why Rachael would want to be a guard to watch Guerrero back.

Winston makes a comment that he ordered those little lobster things for them to eat.

Winston: " don't panic cause we've learned that there's a drop off at a truck stop near the highway and look inside while Chance, Guerrero, and Rachael work on the inside of the jail."

Ames asks what can she do Winston says that she is coming with him while Ilsa talks with the govnor of Alabama.

Back at the jail Guerrero talks with Chance that they asked about the notebook earlier and the guy wasn't the brains behind the operation.

Chance says that they found the guard on tape buying a gun by the name of Eddie to which Guerrero replies that he's a dead man

Chance says that they dug up so information about the Warden that he's got a lot of money with different alias

Guerrero thinks that the meth lab is on the grounds.

Chance asks Guerrero that he checked all the escape routes and if he noticed any meth labs.

Rachael: " I guess this information might help dudes."

They look at her since she assumed that they forgot she was there.

Rachael: " There's a building on the ground where trucks go twice a day no prisoners extra security around in the building."

Chance: " nice work."

Rachael: "figured I do something."

At the office Ilsa is talking with the Governor about the supposed meth lap at the jail but he can't just walk in there with out any proof."

Ilsa says that they are getting evidence as they speak but the Governor suggests the local authority but Ilsa says that she will raise the money for his campaign.

Winston and Ames are looking for the trunk that is described in the notebook.

They find it and get inside and look around in the boxes they find out they are full of snow globes Winston asks for a better look at them he smashes one they find that the meth is inside the globe but unfortunately the trunk starts to move and they are locked in.

At the Jail Rachael is walking Chance and Guerrero to the mess hall while they talk about the building Rachael mentioned then Guerrero talks about how plan F was to commander one of the trunks and crash it though the gate Chance says real sudal Guerrero says thank you Rachael giggles at this comment.

They get to the mess hall Rachael waits near the door while they notices some people are in there waiting for them.

Chance: " doesn't look like they want to join us for brunch."

Guerrero: " food sucks here anyway."

They walk over to the group of people while Rachael just watches as the guy who Guerrero beat up earlier says that they want the notebook.

Guerrero: " yeah and I want you to piss off we all don't get what we want now do we."

The guy says that there four of them now Chance says that there's only two of us so it hardly seems fair the guy says that his friend should cooperate Guerrero says that he meant for them,

They start to fight the guys Rachael just watches after they are done Guerrero grabs the knife that the one guy had they get out of there before the guards find the mess.

Guerrero and Chance get outside but are spotted by some guards a trunk goes by they disappear like ninjas under the trunk the guards look around while the trunk goes into the building.

The driver comes out of the trunk they knock him out then notices where they are.

Chance: "wow looks like we found our meth lab."

Guerrero: " bring your camera."

Then the Warden walks around the corner and makes a comment that Guerrero's made friend.

They talk about Jerry the Warden says that all Guerrero had to do was to give up the notebook.

Chance: " what they you just drop the charges and let him free probably pin the murder on Eddie since he the one who brought the weapon."

The Warden asks who Chance is he says he's the guy who robbed gun world.

Chance says enough about them then does a southern accent about smuggling high illegal drugs across the state line is a federal offence Guerrero says that he'll kill to keep secret.

The Warden says that he'll give them a shot a freedom he talks on the walkie-talkie to open the gate.

The Warden says he'll give them 10 seconds to make it to the gate before they start shooting.

Chance: " I am not wearing my running shoes." The Warden says that he can go barefoot.

Chance: " you don't seem to be getting it we're not the running type." Guerrero comments that it's frowned upon in their social circle they travel in.

Chance: " might just go ahead and kill us."

The Warden says take them out just as the sniper is about to shot Guerrero he grabs the guard that punched him and uses him as a shield Guerrero comments that he shouldn't have punched him in the face.

The alarm goes off Chance and Guerrero grab the guard's guns and run off as the Warden says for everyone to get inside.

In the van with the meth snow globes Winston is talking with Ilsa while Ames is trying to give him the direction to their position but she gets annoyed with Winston and says figure it out for himself.

Winston gives the directions to Ilsa after that she talks with the governor whose about to call the local police but she says that she paid for personal service so he decide not call the police.

Meanwhile at the jail Chance and Guerrero are cornered by the guards in the meth lab while the Warden says that they should just give themselves up.

Chance is making a cocktail when Rachael walks up near where they are Chance's asks her where she has been which she comments that she had to shake the guards off.

Guerrero: "I don't gamble dude odds always win."

Chance: " I'd say 10 to 1 there's chemicals every where in here."

Guerrero says good point and shots some of the stuff near the fence area which makes the guard scatter then asks what's the plan now Chance says they get out of here.

The trunk that Ames and Winston are in comes to a stop

Winston gets his gun out since they don't know why the trunk stopped the back of the trunk opens and there are cops pointing guns at them till Ilsa says that they are with her.

At the jail Chance, Guerrero, and Rachael are up on the bars above the meth lab the Warden says to shot them on sight Chance throws the cocktail down it explodes causing the guards to scatter Chance jumps down and takes down some of the guards Guerrero jumps on the other side and beats up the guard then has the Warden at gun point.

Rachael is standing near Guerrero while he says to the Warden he's got 10 seconds before he shots the Warden is looking at Rachael she just says that she with him pointing at Guerrero.

Guerrero counts down really fast to 5 before Chance stops him.

Guerrero: "dude he killed my friend and framed me for it."

Chance: " I know but if you kill him now he's not going to suffer."

Guerrero: "he gonna suffer alright an eye for an eye." Guerrero gets out that knife that he grabbed and is about to stab the Warden's eye out but the cops show up so he drops him Rachael punches the Warden in the face Chance looks at her.

Rachael: " what he keep trying to hit on me." The cops take the Warden away as Winston walks up.

Winston: " well two days just like we said."

Guerrero: " you said one." Winston says Chance said one day Chance says that was for affect two was more realistic

Guerrero says that he could have done it in one and walks off Winston says a thank you would be nice but then realize who he's talking to.

Chance says your welcome later they are leaving the jail the guy that Guerrero beat asking why are they being let out Guerrero says good behavior.

They get to Guerrero's car with Ames sort of leaning on it when they get to his car Ames says that before they look inside that it's all fixable Guerrero and Chance look in the car it's been torn up Chance says you should have take the Warden's eye out Guerrero says that he should have killed him.

Ilsa gets their attention and offers Guerrero a ride in the jet but he declines and asks if they touch the engine Ames said they didn't touch the engine.

Ilsa says that it will be a long drive plus they can talk about Guerrero spying on them.

Rachael glances at Guerrero then notices something near the tire she picks up the photo it of a kid so she pockets it.

Winston says that he follows him to bowling league and says that he need a hobby Guerrero says he need to work on his follow though all in the wrist.

Guerrero says he'll stop watching everyone's back so he asks for his briefcase back Ilsa gives it back to him Guerrero asks if they found anything else in there which Ames replies that they found nothing else then comments on the fish food and ask if it's poison to torture people with.

Guerrero: " no it's for fish."

Ilsa asks if Rachael wants a ride back with them.

Rachael: " no thanks I'll just go back with Chance and Guerrero."

They go to a local dinner to get something to eat Chance orders those little lobster while Guerrero and Rachael just order a cheeseburger.

Chance and Guerrero talk about his reputation but he can at least call in once in a while Guerrero comments that Chance is sounding like Guerrero's dad, which Chance replies that's a disturbing though.

Chance then takes out a snow globe commenting that it will be his birthday soon since he didn't have time to shop being in jail Guerrero says thanks then they drive back to Chance's place when they get back Chance gets out of the car but Rachael just sits there.

Chance: " you coming in?"

Rachael: "yeah be there in a bit." Rachael gets up to the front seat they just sit there in silence then Rachael hands Guerrero a birthday card and the photo that she found.

Guerrero: " how long have you know?"

Rachael: " do you mean that he's your kid or when his birthday is?" Guerrero glances at her Rachael smiles

Rachael: " I didn't know he was your kid till about a few hours ago and how I know his birthday I used to babysit him before I met you guys I stopped when all the trouble started." She asks does he follow her around to which Guerrero replies if she ever went anywhere.

Rachael about to get out of the car but Guerrero locks the doors she sits back down they drive to a house with a white fence.

A few months pass not much going on one day Rachael decides that he's going for a walk since it's not so hot outside she heads downstairs just as Guerrero walks into the place.

Rachael: " hey." Guerrero nodes then asks where she is going Rachael says that she's going for a walk.

Guerrero watches her go up the street then he gets an odd feeling Rachael turns around and asks if he want to join her but he says no so she counties to walk Chance comes back from walking Carmine and sees Guerrero just staring at the direction that Rachael went with this look on his face.

Chance: " hey Guerrero." Chance heads inside then nudges Guerrero that shakes him out of his daze and they head inside.

The next day Chance wakes up and gets something to eat he knocks on Rachael's door since she normal up by now then goes to get dressed later Winston, Ames and Ilsa show up.

Chance: " So any cases lined up?"

Winston: " none at the moment." Ames gets something to drink then sits down.

Ames: " is there something going on between Guerrero and Rachael?"

Winston looks at her like what is she talking about Chance just raises an eyebrow at that question.

Ilsa: " Ames do you serious think that there is."

Ames: " well they do get along."

Winston: " they like to eat a lot even if the food isn't theirs."

Chance: " she loyal to her friends."

Ilsa asks if she is here so that they can talk to her Chance goes to check her room but she's not there Ames smiles a bit.

Ilsa: " now come on that doesn't prove that there's anything going on maybe she just ran into a friend."

Winston: "she doesn't have any friends here." Chance calls Guerrero.

Guerrero: " hey dude what's up?"

Chance: " hey Guerrero is Rachael with you?"

Guerrero: " no why would Rachael be with me anyway she doesn't know where I live."

Chance: " so you haven't seen her."

Guerrero: " not since yesterday."

Chance says thanks then hangs up he tells them that Rachael is missing.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own human target enjoy

They split up to go look for her Ames and Winston go check out the local gamestop while Chance goes to the park Ilsa calls the police and asks them to be on the lookout.

Guerrero is searching for her cell phone since he remembers that she didn't take her ipod with her.

Later they all meet back at HQ Winston gets everyone something to drink.

Ilsa: " well I asked the local police to call if they find her."

Chance: " no luck at the park I asked around but no one saw her."

Winston: "same at Gamestop." Guerrero comes into the office the kitten walks up to him and meows he pets the kitten then sits down.

Guerrero: " found her cell phone at a pawnshop the owner says that it was just some guy who pawned her phone so I tracked down the guy he says he found it in a dumpster but couldn't remember which one inclined to believe him after I broke a few of his fingers."

Two months pass and still nothing Chance has been noticing that Guerrero's been hanging around lately sometimes sleeping on the couch with the kitten.

Guerrero been thinking a lot about Rachael which is kind of annoying him.

Winston, Chance and Ilsa talk in the office for a bit while Guerrero's messing around with his laptop.

Ilsa: " so you think Guerrero is worried about Rachael?"

Chance: " he's been staying around here quiet a bit since she's disappeared hasn't been getting a lot of sleep by the looks of it."

Winston: " well it seems to me like his eating habits have slowed a bit."

Ilsa: " I am sure we're all worried about her in our own way even Ames misses her."

Winston: " Rachael is easy to get along with once she gets used to people."

While they are talking Guerrero looking around on Rachael' hard drive when he finds a file with some pictures in it.

Some of them are of her when she was little or her family members there are some high school reunion pictures of them Guerrero's wondering who took those.

The kitten meows so Guerrero shuts off the laptop and gets the kitten some food he been noticing that the kitten has been getting bigger yet Rachael still hasn't giving the kitten a name yet.

Around midnight after Chance dropped Ilsa back home he notices that Rachael bedroom door is open a little he looks inside and sees Guerrero asleep on her bed with the kitten asleep next his head.

One day after the group comes back from a case Chance hears Ilsa scream he runs into her office so does Winston and Ames.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own human target enjoy

There's Rachael laying on the table nearly dead by the looks of it she's bleeding in multiple places her arms have a long slash from her wrist up to her elbow.

Winston calls 911 while Chance gets something to stop the bleeding on her wrist Ames helps Ilsa still in shock.

The ambulance arrives they take Rachael away the group follows them in Winston's car.

Ames: " shouldn't some call Guerrero?"

Chance: "no need to do that." He points behind them Ames looks and sees Guerrero's car.

They get to the hospital then wait Ilsa has been quiet Chance sits near her Winston gets some coffee Ames just sits down while Guerrero just stands near the door where the doctors took Rachael.

After a few hours the doctor comes back out Chance stands up.

Doctor: " you may want to sit down sir."

Chance: " what going on?" The doctor sits down also then gets out a clipboard.

Doctor: " quiet frankly I am amazed that she even alive five broken ribs three on one side two on the other, multiple cuts along her legs mostly the inside of her thighs, cuts on her back from what looks like a whip mark, some burn marks from a lighter, lots of blood lose, starved, dehydrated a gash on her eye but she can still see out of it, a bit of internal bleed from her liver but we got to that quickly 3 broken fingers on left and right hand, her right ankle is broken, 4 of her teeth where pulled out and it looks like her mouth was also electrocuted while they were being pulled plus her cheekbone broken on the left side.

Chance: " can't she talk a bit?"

The Doctor sighs and says no she can't talk for a while cause her throat is burned judging by the way it looks she must have had boiling hot water poured down it multiple times surprising enough her vocal cords don't look that badly damage.

Ames: " you said she has cuts along her legs so did they."

Doctor: " the nurse check that and no she didn't lose it that probably why she has so many cuts around there." Guerrero leaves and says he's heading back to Chance's to check the video cameras see if they picked anything up.

Chance watches Guerrero go Ames says she'll be heading home Winston offers her a ride Ilsa says that she's head back to her place Chance decides to go with her.

Winston gets Ames back to her place but she asks if he could stay over he doesn't argue about that.

Ames: " not sure if I'll be able to sleep tonight." Winston agrees over at Ilsa place Chance is sitting down with her on the couch while she crying a little.

Ilsa: " who would want to do something like that to her?"

Chance: " I don't know but we'll find them."

Guerrero gets back to Chance's place the kitten and Carmine greet him at the elevator he nodes gets them some food then goes to check out the camera feed nothing unusual until around 3:30 pm when the camera's go out and then come back on around 3:50. Guerrero curse under his breath then goes to get something to drink.

At 3 am Rachel wakes up in the hospital she looks around the room with her one eye since the other one is bandaged she notices that Guerrero is there.

Guerrero: " I know some people here." Rachael just moves her head a bit Guerrero gets out his small laptop and puts it on the table near her bed. Rachael notices it's open to Word so she gets the idea that Guerrero wants her to type up what happened after a few hours Rachael is done with typing it's nearly dawn.

Guerrero looks at what she typed she said that she was walking back when some guys got the drop on her. Rachael fought back but they knock her out with chloroform then she remember waking up naked in some dark place with just one door and she was chained up by her wrists and ankles two guys came in and tried to have their way with her but she bit them one of the guys gets knife and cuts her eye a little every day different men would come down and try again buts she wouldn't let who ever it was do so they punished her she doesn't remember when the took her back to Chance's place.

Guerrero close the laptop then gets her some water he helps her drink it then sits back down near the bed.

Guerrero is looking at Rachael with her legs in bandages around her thighs ankle in a cast her arms warped up fingers in some cast her cheek looks swollen even with the bandage on her breathing sound a bit off cause of the broken ribs and her throat getting burned yet even with all these injures he can tell by her one good eye that she is pissed off at who ever did this. Rachael taps the laptop with her fingers a bit so he opens it back up.

Rachael: " how is everyone?"

Guerrero: " fine."

Rachael: " you don't look to good have you been getting any sleep?"

Guerrero: " these past 2 months I haven't been getting that much sleep."

Rachael: " need to keep in good health." Guerrero smirks at that for a second he says he'll go get some sleep but then feels a slight grip on his hand he looks down at Rachael's hand with two of her fingers holding his.

Around 8 am the nurse comes to check on her then is nearly surprised to see Guerrero asleep in a chair near Rachael's bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Here the next chapter sorry it's short. I don't own human target.

The nurse checks on Rachael then wakes up Guerrero

Nurse: " excuse me sir visiting hours aren't until 10 am."

Guerrero gets his glasses from the table then gets up to leave then heads over to HQ Chance is sitting in his room with Carmine's head on his leg and the kitten laying on his stomach when Guerrero comes in with some leftover food and sits down in a chair.

Chance: " How is she doing?"

Guerrero: " she's fine."

They sit in silence for a bit then the kitten gets off of Chance and goes over to Guerrero to get some of the food he is eating.

Guerrero: " not getting any dude." The kitten sniff his leg then rubs against it after Guerrero is done he gets up and heads to the office and start to look at the video feed from the day they found Rachael to see if he missed anything.

Later Ames stops by then heads into the office where Guerrero is.

Ames: " hey." Guerrero doesn't replay he just watches the video feed.

Ames: " do you have feelings for Rachael?"

Guerrero pause the feed then gives Ames a look that makes her back out of the doorway.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own human target enjoy the chapter

Ilsa asks when will Rachael be getting out of the hospital Chance: " with her injuries I'd say 3 weeks."

Ames comes in and sits on the couch.

Ames: " maybe we should get her something she likes so she won't get bored."

Ilsa: " good idea Ames." So they go shopping to get Rachael some stuff to occupy her time at the hospital.

At the shopping district Ilsa and Ames stop to get some thing to drink.

Ilsa: " you actually asked Guerrero if he feels for Rachael?"

Ames: " yeah that wasn't the brightest idea but why else would he sneak into the hospital before visiting hours."

Ilsa: " wait he went to go see her when it wasn't visiting hours."

Ames: " yeah I went to visit Rachael and one of the nurses asks if that man who was in here earlier Rachael's boyfriend which made Rachael blush a little."

They get to the hospital then go to Rachael's room she sees them coming in and waves a little then moves her bed up.

Ilsa: " hey we got you some stuff so you won't get too bored in here."

Ames takes out some books, a few movies and Rachael's laptop.

Rachael logs on to her laptop then opens up word.

Rachael: " thanks for the gifts."

They chat for a while then head back to the office.

Ilsa goes to get something to drink while Ames gives Carmine and the kitten some attention.

Chance comes from upstairs then sits down on the couch Carmine puts his head on Chance's leg.

Chance: " Winston checked the video feed but still nothing the camera go out for a sec then come back on."

Winston comes in the office with some food and sits down.

Winston: " I asked around about the day Rachael came back here but no one says they saw anything."

Chance: " you know if we get any clients then Rachael will want to help out."

Winston: " yeah but there not a whole lot she can do."

Later that night Rachael doesn't get much sleep so she just messes around on her laptop for a while then she notices someone in the room.

Rachael: " you should knock next time or wear a bell."

Guerrero sits down next to her he quietly says sorry.

Rachael: " so you look like you caught the sent of something."

Guerrero: " what am I a dog." Rachael smiles a little.

Guerrero: " anyway I'm taking a different approach to finding out who did this."

Rachael: " I still can't remember any faces the room was only light by where ever they left the door open a bit."

Guerrero: " yeah that's going to make it a little difficult but not much."

Rachael: " when can I leave? I don't like hospital's much."

Guerrero: " at least not for 3 weeks but the doctor said that you'd be able to get the bandages on your thighs, arms, and the one on your eye off by tomorrow."

Rachael: " that good I was getting tired of looking out of one eye."

Guerrero gets up to go Rachael types up for him to get some sleep and to be safe.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own human target enjoy sorry it a short chapter been having writer's block.

After 3 months Rachael gets out of the hospital Chance goes to pick her up then they head back to HQ.

Ames sees them coming in and says hey Rachael waves then heads to her room she notices the kitten has gotten bigger and is asleep on her bed.

Rachael pets the kitten then lays down to take a nap.

Ames: " I didn't think she looked that thin."

Chance: " yeah the doctor said that her throat is healing nicely but she can't really talk yet plus Ilsa set up an appointment with a doctor that she knows to come and check on her next week."

Rachael does some of the cleaning around the place mostly she just reads or sleeps cause of the medicine

One day the doctor that Ilsa called comes over to check on Rachael.

Doctor: " hello Mrs. Ilsa."

Ilsa: " hello doctor Steven Jones."

They talk for a bit then the doctor goes to check on Rachael in her room.

Chance comes in from walking Carmine Winston comes from the office while Guerrero comes from the kitchen then they hear someone screaming like they are hurt from Rachael's room.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own human target

The doctor comes out of the room with a bloody nose Ilsa looks at bit shocked and asks what happened.

Steven: " It's alright I must have startled her cause she bit my nose but other than that she seems ok." Ilsa talks with the doctor as he leaves while Guerrero goes into Rachael's room.

Guerrero: "nice move." Rachael kind of smiles then Guerrero sits on the bed she gets out her laptop.

Guerrero: " was he one of the people?"

Rachael: " yeah I remember him from when he took some of my teeth."

Guerrero: " I though you couldn't see any of them that well."

Rachael: " nope but I remembered that he smelled like a hospital and booze."

Guerrero: " where you asleep when he came in here?"

Rachael: " sort of."

Rachael looks for the kitten finds him under the bed and gets him out then starts to pet him.

Rachael: " might have a few name ideas for him."

Guerrero: " ok"

Rachael: " Walter, Jack, or Guerrero."

Guerrero: " I am not sharing my name with a cat." He notices that Rachael is watching nightmare on Elm Street when some says Freddy the kitten meows.

Guerrero: " well I guess his name is Freddy."

Rachael smiles then types yeah that kind of suits him since the claws on his right paw are a bit longer than the ones on the left.

They watch the movie when Chance comes in the room Rachael types on the laptop is she in trouble for biting the doc's nose?

Chance: " not that much trouble but she still wants to know why you did it."

Rachael: " I was asleep he just took my by surprise is all."

Chance looks at Rachael she shrugs the goes back to watching the movie.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own human target

Guerrero gets up then heads out Rachael asks if there's anything she can do?

Chance: " ok you can help Winston out." Rachael turns off the movie and goes to help Winston with some information gathering.

After they are done with the case Rachael's just standing on the roof when she hears the door open behind her.

Guerrero walks over to where she is with an envelope.

Rachael: " what's that?"

Guerrero: " just some info on the doc not much here."

Rachael: " have you tired hacking into his account?"

Guerrero: " I'll do that in a bit. Can you talk any?"

Rachael tries to talk but just makes a small squeaky noise Guerrero says that she sounds kind of like a squeak toy.

Rachael goes to pop him upside the head but he moves out of the way.

They head back inside then go to Rachael's room to look up some more information on the doctor Guerrero hacks into the doctors computer while Rachael's playing with Freddy.

Guerrero: " hm."

Rachael: " found something?"

Guerrero: " I think he's has two trash bins one of them is locked."

Rachael: " I'm sure you can hack it."

Guerrero: " flattery isn't going to make it easy." Freddy rubs his head near Guerrero's arm, which makes Rachael smile.

Guerrero gets to work while Rachael goes to make something for them to eat.

Ilsa is getting something to drink when Rachael comes in the kitchen.

Ilsa: " how's is your throat doing Rachael?" Rachael makes a gesture with her hand that means 50/50.

She gets some food from the fridge and two drinks then heads back to her room.

Later Guerrero final gets the password and opens up the 2nd trash bin a window opens up then a bunch of pictures pop up.

He shuts the laptop then gets up to leave Guerrero looks behind him to see Rachael asleep with Freddy asleep near her.

Ilsa sees Guerrero leaving and is about to ask where he is going but then stops cause he looks really angry about something.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own human target sorry it's a short chapter.

Two days pass Guerrero comes back and talks with Rachael on the roof.

Rachael: " what's up?"

Guerrero: " well that doctor is not going to bother anyone again."

Rachael looks at Guerrero then smirks.

Rachael: " you could have used the pictures to ruin his career"

Guerrero: " yeah but you can't really trust the system."

Rachael: " well you want me to make you something to eat?"

Guerrero: " you can cook?"

Rachael looks annoyed for a seconded then types she can make a sandwich.

They head back inside to get something to eat then Rachael takes Carmine for a walk while Guerrero mess on his laptop.

Next month Chance and the gang get a job so the client comes in and sits on the couch Winston talks to the guy.

Guy: " see here the thing I don't really need any help but I'm sure there are 3 woman you know who need it."

Freddy comes out of nowhere and starts to attack the guy.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own human target enjoy I'll try and update before Christmas.

Freddy comes out of nowhere and starts to attack the guy.

Guerrero slightly smiles at Freddy's antics.

Guy: " ow dam it get this cat off of me."

Winston gets Freddy away from the guy when he does Freddy hides near them growling a little.

Ilsa wakes up alone in a fancy room someone walks in the door then sits down across from her.

Man: " good evening Mrs. Pucci."

Pucci: " where are my friends."

Man: " their fine but we put them in separate rooms in the building."

Ilsa: " I assume since you've kidnapped us is to get some money?"

Man: " well yes but not all at once by the way my name is Mr. Doug parker."

Chance asks the guy his name.

Man: " my name is Daniel."

Winston: " ok so what does your boss want?"

Daniel: " he wants you guys to pay for each of the girls to get them back."

Daniel calls his boss and says that Chance wants to talk to him.

Doug: " hello Mr. Chance I would like to make a deal you give me 2.5 million for Mrs. Pucci release, 1.3 each for the other girls."

Chance: " alright but none of the girls are to be harmed."

Doug: " fine you have 8 hours to get the money. You can drive my messenger and drop him off near the docks."

Chance hangs up the phone then him and Winston talk in the office while Guerrero goes to take Daniel to the docks.

Guerrero gets to the docks so they just wait outside of the car Guerrero hears Daniel chuckling a bit.

Guerrero: " what so funny?"

Daniel: " I know the boss won't hurt any of the girls but the rest of the guys will personal I want to try that redhead."

Daniel though he heard a car pull up and turns around for a seconded but then gets shot he slumps down holding his side.

Guerrero: " once the message is delivered there no real need for the messenger to come back." He then shot Daniel in the head.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own human target enjoy

Chance is calling the boss again so that he can ask if he can speak to Ilsa.

Doug: "yes Mr. Chance?"

Chance: " what if I could get you 5.1 million in 6 hours."

Doug: " well that would be a lot to get in that amount of time what I give you one day to get the money."

Chance: " ok could I talk to Mrs. Pucci for a seconded."

Doug hands Ilsa the phone.

Pucci: " Mr. Chance."

Chance:" hey do you know where Ames and Rachael are?"

Pucci: " no but I know they are in the building some where."

Chance: " ok would you mind giving me your account number so we can get the money."

Ilsa: "I figured Mr. Guerrero would just hack into my account."

Chance: " just though I'd ask first."

Ilsa sends him her account information then hangs up.

The next night they get the money then Doug gives them the building address.

Chance: " ok everyone ready." Winston and Guerrero node then they go in the front of the building.

Doug comes out of the elevator with Ilsa.

Doug: " evening so you've got the money?"

Chance has two metal suitcases next to him then he asks where the other two are?

Doug: " they'll be brought here." Then Doug hears something over the comlink.

Doug: " what going on?" he hears some of him men screaming like they are dying and some gunfire.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own human target enjoy i wrote this chapter around 1 am so yeah.

Ames picks the lock on the door then heads out she notices that the guards are not around so she sneaks off.

She finds a few guards on the floor knocked out so she gets one of their guns and a comlink.

Ames turns it on then hears some of the guards and they sound scared.

Guy: " shot it."

Guy: " it's a monster." Then she hears the two guys sound like they just got killed.

Ames: " I don't want to run into whom ever they are fighting."

Meanwhile on the main floor Chance and Winston are shooting it out with some other guards while Guerrero goes to look for Ames and Rachael.

On the fourth floor Guerrero shots some of the guards down then is about to head for the next floor when he notices Ames coming from the other side of the hallway.

Ames: " hey I figured the people were talking about you."

Guerrero: " I just shot those two haven't really ran into anyone else."

6 guards come out of the elevator then starts shooting at them Ames and Guerrero duck behind a table when suddenly the shooting stops. They look from behind the table and see that the guards have been injured badly.

Guerrero gets up then Chance talks with him while Ames check on the guys.

Chance: " Guerrero have you found Ames and Rachael?"

Guerrero: " Found Ames but still no sign of Rachael."

Ames: " I think these guys are alive but who ever stopped them is bleeding badly." Guerrero notices the spot with blood on it.

Guerrero: " we are going to head back to the main lobby."

Ames: " ok but what about Rachael?"

Guerrero: " I sure we'll run into her at some point."

They head back downstairs then get over to where Chance and Winston are.

Chance: " hey."

Winston: " where the hell are these guys coming from their like cockroaches."

Some more guards come in and start to shot at them but then something drops down from the balcony with a gun and a metal pipe that looks bent in some place.

Ilsa: " Rachael?" Rachael's looks like she bleeding in multiple places her hair has some blood in it from a head wound she has.

Guerrero notices she got this crazy look in her eyes she shots 3 of the guys in the legs then runs at them at hits 4 of them hard in the head 4 others jump her but Rachael breaks one of the guy's arm then throws him into another person.

During this confusion Ilsa elbows Doug in the chest then runs over to where the group is.

Rachael is getting overwhelmed when Guerrero helps her by dropkicking two of the guys away.

Rachael says hey to Guerrero in raspy voice.

They start to fight off the rest of the guys when Rachael notices that Doug is trying to get away so she grabs something behind her and throws it with all her strength.

Ames: " well that one way of stopping him."

Doug is lying knocked out on the ground with Guerrero on top of him.

Rachael runs over to where they landed and helps Guerrero up but then her body gives out so Guerrero catches her.

Rachael: " hey watch where that hand is going Guerrero." He just gives her a look.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own human target enjoy the chapter.

The cops finally show up and they take Doug away while the medics check on who is injured Chance gets a text from Guerrero.

Pucci: " where is Rachael at?"

Chance: " she's fine Guerrero taking her to the hospital."

Guerrero driving while Rachael is laying her head down in his lap.

Rachael: " do you want me to move?"

Guerrero: " nope you probably shouldn't move too much."

Rachael: " hm I'm getting blood on your seats."

Guerrero: " it ok I'll wash them later."

They stay quiet for a bit then Guerrero pulls up to the hospital.

Later that night Ilsa and Ames decide to spend the night at Chance's place. They are watching tv when the elevator opens and Rachael comes out with a cast on her arm.

Rachael: " hey"

Ames comes over and gives Rachael light hug.

Rachael: " you two ok?"

Ilsa: " yes we're fine."

They go back to the couch and sit down.

Ames: " so where's Guerrero at?"

Rachael: " he's going to wash the blood out of the car."

Ilsa: " where is he going to find some at 12:00 am?"

Rachael just shrugs then drinks some water.

They talk for a while then head to sleep when Rachael wakes up around 4 am she feels something around her waist.

She looks behind her and sees Guerrero is asleep next to her. Rachael smiles and takes his glasses off and lays them on the table next to the bed then she heads back to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own human target. Enjoy the chapter.

The next morning Ames goes to check on Rachael she opens the door and sees Rachael asleep on Guerrero's chest while he still has his arm around her waist. Ames takes a picture with her phone then leaves the room.

Winston comes in to the office he notices Ames smiling a bit.

Winston: " what you up to Ames?"

Ames: " nothing just in a good mood this morning."

Winston just walks into his office while Ilsa gets some coffee then heads into the main office where Ames is messing around on her phone.

Ilsa: " good morning Ames."

Ames: " hey do you think Rachael would like to go out and have a girls night?  
>Ilsa: " maybe why do you ask?"<p>

Ames: " just figured we could get away from the guys for a while."

Rachael wakes to the sound of something beating near her head she opens her eyes and sees that she's laying on Guerrero's chest. Rachael blushes then looks at him she thinking that he looks cute that just makes her blush more.

Rachael gets up without waking Guerrero up then goes to the bathroom after she is done Rachael goes to get something to eat.

Ames: " hey Rachael do you want to have a girls night out tonight?"

Rachael: " I guess so but what are we going to do?"

Ilsa: " we'll get something to eat then go back to my place."

Ames: " yeah we can play poker."

Rachael: " ok but you going to have to explain the rules of poker cause I've never played."

Guerrero wakes up then goes to the bathroom after that he gets his glasses from the table then hears a purring near his feet he looks down and sees Freddy rubbing against him.

Guerrero pets him then heads toward the kitchen with Freddy following him.

After Guerrero gets Freddy something to eat he looks around in the fridge for some food.

Then he heads into the main office and sits down just as the girls get quiet.

Guerrero: " what are you girls up to?"

Ames: " nothing just planning a girls night out."

Guerrero eats his food then check something on his phone.

Rachael notices that he looks annoyed about something so she sits a bit away from him.

Ames notices that Guerrero isn't looking too happy and also staring at her. She gets up then quickly leaves the room Guerrero calmly gets up and goes after her.

Rachael: " why did that just remind me of a horror movie."

Later Rachael, Ames, and Ilsa go out to eat then head over to Ilsa's place.

Ames: " ok now that we are here lets play some poker."

Rachael: " ok but are we betting or is this just for fun?"

Ilsa: " I guess this would be a good time to tell you that I am having a party this Friday."

Rachael: " is it a formal party."

Ilsa: " nope you can dress in something comfortable."

Ames: " well then lets make a bet if I win I get to pick out what we wear."

Rachael: " alright."

They play for a few hours Ames wins 5 of the games, Rachael wins 2, and Ilsa wins 4.

Rachael: " I am I going to know what I am going to wear before the party."

Ames: " nope." Rachael sighs then they watch 10 things I hate about you and the hangover.

The next morning they head back over to Chance's and Ilsa explains the party that is on Friday.

Chance: " so this isn't for charity or anything your just throwing a regular party."

Ilsa: " yes Mr. Chance it's going to be a regular party with some alcohol there but not much."

On Friday night Chance, Winston, Ames, and Ilsa arrive at the party.

Winston: " where is Rachael?"

Ames: " she said that she might be a bit late."

Guerrero shows up at the place and gets in the elevator and the doors are about to close when someone stops them.

Rachael: " dam shoes how do girls walk in high heels."

Rachael walks into the elevator then presses the button for the top floor.

Guerrero glances at what she is wearing which looks like the same Japanese dress she wore when they were helping her out the 1st time the only difference is that the slip on the leg is higher. Rachael looking at what Guerrero is wearing which is nice jeans a red shirt and an over shirt.

Guerrero: " lose a bet." Rachael's face turns a bit red.

Rachael: " yeah and what sucks is that this slip is on both sides I might just try and stand most of the nigh cause if I sit down." Guerrero raises an eyebrow at what she said but Rachael didn't notice she was looking outside from the elevator.

Rachael: " never been in a elevator like this one."

Ames is talking with some guy then she feels her phone vibrate she walks off to a corner and picks it up.

Voice: " ok they are in the elevator and are on the 30th floor."

Ames: " ok just stop the elevators when they get near the 35 th floor."

Voice: " what if people are in the other two elevators?"

Ames: " well they'll just have to wait." Ames hangs up her phone.

Suddenly the elevator stops Rachael nearly loose her balance.

Guerrero calls Chance on his phone.

Chance: " Ilsa says it's some electrical problem but they should get it fix soon."

Rachael just sighs then goes to look at the moon.

Ames looks at the clock it's been 30 mins since the elevators stopped.

Ames: " has anything happened?"

Voice: " nothing yet Rachael just looking out the window Guerrero's just sitting near the wall."

Meanwhile in the elevator Guerrero's been glancing at Rachael once in a while then gets ups she turns around then  
>Guerrero kisses her on the lips Rachael is shocked for a seconded then kisses him back.<p>

He puts his arm around her waist while she puts one around his neck they kisses for a bit then stop to get some air.

Guerrero hears Rachael say his name while his other hand starts to move up her leg.

Rachael: " Guerrero."


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own human target or anything else in this story. Enjoy.

Rachael thinks that he might be asleep so she walks over and nudges him with her shoe.

Rachael: " Hey Guerrero the elevator is moving again."

Guerrero opens his eyes then gets up.

Rachael: " did you get up too fast?"

Guerrero: " what?"

Rachael: " your face is red." Guerrero just nodes then straighten out his clothes.

They get to the top floor and then find a table Chance and Winston come over and say hi.

Rachael: " Hey so has anything happened yet besides the elevator problem?"

Winston: " not really."

Guerrero goes to get something to drink then comes back with some food Rachael takes one of the sandwiches off of his plate he gives her a look so she puts it back then goes to get a drink and some food.

Chance: " so what you guys do while stuck in the elevator?"

Guerrero: " we didn't do anything dude." He goes back to eat his small sandwich Rachael comes back then sits down.

Rachael: " where's Ilsa and Ames?"

Chance: " Ilsa is talking to some people that are connected with the company Ames I have no clue."

Winston: " she's probably talking to some guy."

Ames: " no I just went out to get some air." Winston turns and sees Ames behind him she sits down next to Rachael since Guerrero still looks a bit irritated with her.

Ames: " So do you like the dress?"

Rachael: " yeah but why did you chose one with such a high slip."

Ames: " no reason I just figured you need to show some skin."

Rachael sighs then says it took her a while to shave the guys look at her.

Rachael: " what I meant it took a while to shave my legs."

Chance gets up to go find Ilsa while Winston gets up to get some more drink.

Rachael gets up and goes to the bathroom while Ames and Guerrero just sit there.

Guerrero: " what you up to Ames?"

Ames: " why does everyone think I am up to something I told you I just went out to get some air."

Guerrero doesn't buy that excuse for a seconded but he decides to let it drop for now. Rachael comes out of the bathroom and nearly bumps into someone.

Rachael: " sorry about that." The guy says its ok Rachael looks at the guy whom she nearly bumped into. He kind of tall has black slightly messes hair wearing a suit and handsome face.

Guy: " my name is Justin." Rachael introduces herself then they go walk around outside for a bit.

Justin: " so did you come here by yourself?"

Rachael: " no I came with a friend."

Justin: " seems a shame to leave a beautiful girl alone at a party." Rachael slightly smiles then stare up at the moon.

Guerrero's been watching them out of the corner of his eye sort of listening to Ames talking.

Ames: " so what do you think of the dress that Rachael is"

She then shuts up cause Guerrero's got a really angry look in his eyes. Ames thinks he mad at her but she follows to where he's looking and notices that Rachael is looking at the moon while Justin is about to grope her ass.

Justin stops his hand when he feels someone behind him Rachael turns around and then hits Justin in the throat with her hand.

Rachael: " oh I sorry it a reflex when ever someone is behind me." Justin just coughs then goes back to the party Guerrero is standing there smirking then he shuts the door to the balcony and walks over to where Rachael is.

Guerrero: " you know he was going to do that?"

Rachael: " yeah the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up." She goes back to glance at the moon.

Guerrero: " why do you like to look at the moon?"

Rachael: " It's comforting to look at sometimes."

Ilsa sits down where Ames is sitting with a drink.

Ilsa: " anything yet?"

Ames nudges her head toward the balcony where Rachael and Guerrero are standing talking.

Ilsa: " it's a start."

Ames: " I think the dress worked cause he got pretty mad at some guy who was talking to her that and the guy nearly groped her."

Ilsa: " is the man injured?"

Ames: " his pride since Rachael hit him in the throat."

Chance over hears this conversation before he made himself know to the two.

Chance: " so what two talking about?"

Ilsa: "nothing Mr. Chance just girl talk."

Rachael and Guerrero head back inside and go to the where the food table is.

Rachael: " these sandwiches aren't that big."

Guerrero: " yeah you think Ilsa would provide some good alcohol."

Rachael: " she probably didn't want the party to get to rowdy I guess."

When the party is over Ames leaves and heads to the control room of the building.

Ames: " well that was a bust."

Layla: " yeah they didn't do anything in the elevator. I think Guerrero was asleep."

Ames: " thanks for the help."

The next morning Winston comes into the office when Chance comes down with Carmine following him.

Chance: " Morning Winston."

Winston: " hey." Chance sits down with something to drink.

Chance: " so any cases?"

Winston: " not at the moment. Do you think that Ames is up to some thing?"

Chance: " yeah I heard her and Ilsa talking."

Winston: " so what do you think is going on?"

Chance: " I think that they are trying to get Rachael and Guerrero together."

Winston start to chuckle then stops

Winston: " your serious?" Chance just shrugs then notices that Ilsa is coming in.

Ilsa: " good morning Mr. Winston Chance."

Chance just nodes at Ilsa and then gets up to do some tai chi Rachael comes from her room gets something to drink says hi to everyone then goes back into her room.

Winston: " I'm curious to what Rachael's been up to lately."

Ilsa: " what do you mean?"

Winston: " she holds up in her room sometimes for hours hardly eating or she stays up late."

Ames: " maybe she just working on a story or getting caught up in a videogame."

Guerrero comes in to the office and sits down with a sandwich with Freddy purring near his feet Chance notices that Guerrero looks a bit tired.

Chance: " not get enough sleep last night." Guerrero doesn't respond he just messes around on his phone.

Next week Victoria walks into the office and is greeted by Ilsa.

Ilsa: " hello Victoria what brings you here?"

Victoria sits down then explains that she's being targets by someone causes she been getting mail threats, odd phones calls, and just last week someone nearly ran her over.

Chance comes down from his room followed by Carmine whom goes over to where Victoria is sitting and sniffs her.

Victoria pets Carmine then says hi to Chance.

Chance: " well I guess you could just stay here until we figure out who's after you."

Victoria: " ok I'm out for summer break anyway but um."

Ilsa: " what the matter?"

Victoria: " see the thing is I'm going to be going to a convention on Friday till Sunday with some friends and we've already paid for the room, 3 day passes, and a way to get there."

Winston comes into the room from his office.

Winston: " so you still want to go?"

Victoria: " yeah I've been looking forward to it for months."

Chance sits there thinking it over then agrees to help Victoria.

Victoria: " thank you." Ilsa notices that she looks really excited to be still going to this convention.

Guerrero comes in sits down then notices Victoria he just nodes.

Victoria: " where is Rachael?"

Guerrero: " she's not here and wont be back for 3 days."

Ilsa looks at Guerrero and asks how does he know that?

Guerrero: " she sent me a text not that long ago and she probably won't answer her phone either."

Chance thinks that's a bit odd since Rachael usually likes to keep in contact with them.

After Ilsa and Victoria talk then Guerrero says he'll take Victoria back home to get something's while she staying at Chances.

On the drive over to Victoria's house is mostly quiet since Victoria is slightly intimidated by Guerrero.

Guerrero: " do you know where Rachael went off to?"

Victoria: " no we haven't been in contact lately I've been busy."

Guerrero nodes while Victoria is looking out the window. When they get to her house Victoria goes inside while Guerrero waits outside just thinking mostly about that dream he's been having for a while.

Victoria knocks on the window he just shakes his head then helps her with some of her stuff.

He notices the costume and asks what it for since it not Halloween for a while.

Victoria: " oh that just my cosplay outfit." She notices Guerrero doesn't get what that means.

Victoria: " I'll explain when we get back."

They get back to Chances and then Victoria explains where they will be going.

Chance: " so we are going to an anime convention?"

Victoria: " yeah so it might be a bit hard to keep an eye on me since it's going to be crowded plus I'll be dressed up."

Chance just smiles a little then says it won't be a problem then asks her do they have dress up?

Victoria: " if you want to that might help you blend in better."

Victoria goes to play with Carmine while Chance discuses with the group.

Winston: " this case sounds like it's going to be more trouble than it's worth."

Chance: " sounds like fun to me." Winston rolls his eyes while Guerrero asks if they are going to cosplay?

Ames: " well Victoria did say it would help us blend in."

So the day of the anime convention arrives Victoria is dressesd in a white with pink flowers on it kimono with a yellow sash around it wearing a short hair brunette wing. She also has a gun accessory. Her friends are dresses up also one of them has a black cloak with red clouds on it wearing a blond long haired wig tied into a ponytail with two mouths draw on his hands and a pouch near his side with some fake clay in it. Victoria's other friend is dresses up in a red kimono wearing white longhaired wig with some dog-ears on top and fake sword at her side.

Her last friend is dresses up in purple-striped pants wearing a trench coat and a inkblot mask with fedora on his head.

The girl who's dressed in the red kimono asks where Victoria's other friends are?

Victoria: " They'll be here soon Emily don't worry."

Then a car pulls up to where they are waiting and her friends notice some people coming out.

Ok so can you guys guess whom Victoria and her friends are dresses up as. See ya next chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own human target or anything in the fic. Enjoy the action might pick up later sorry for the short chapter getting writer's block.

Chance is dressed in a blue military outfit with white gloves on and there's an alchemy symbol on them plus he dyed his hair black.

Winston wearing black suit with tie some fake pierced earrings on his ears black leather gloves and wearing sunglasses.

Ames is wearing a purple top plus a jacket with feathery collar and short black shorts she has a short purple wig on also wearing yellow contacts.

Guerrero comes out wearing a blue suit school uniform with a tie with a crest on it that has or on it wearing thin rim glasses and he also dyed his hair black.

Victoria: " hey guys." Victoria's friends are silent while Ames is looking around at the place. Chance talks with Victoria then she introduces her friends.

Victoria: " the one in the red kimono is Emily then there's Danny and Saul."

Emily: " wow you guys look great in your cosplay. I wouldn't be surprised if you got glommed while you're here."

Ames: " what is glommed?"

Danny: " it when someone runs at your then gives you a hug."

Ames: " ok."

Victoria: " hey Chance where Ilsa?"

Chance: " Ilsa said that she'd get here later."

They head inside Guerrero looks up at the balcony since he though some one was watching them.

Guerrero: " dude how are we going to keep track of Victoria?"

Chance: " we'll take turns being around her plus that way we can scope out the place."

Guerrero nodes then heads off to another part of the convention with his laptop in bag he has with him.

Ames: " ok so I'll hang with Victoria for a while then we can meet a the food court."

Winston: " alright we'll meet up around 1."

Ames: " Cool." Ames goes to catch up with Victoria and her friends who are headed toward the dealers room.

Winston: " I'll go and look around for a while."

Chance says ok then he goes upstairs to the art room.

None of them notice that someone was watching the whole thing from the 2nd floor balcony wearing a mask with yellow eyes with dark opening on the sides with two long white ribbon going all the way to the end of the coat plus clawed gloves with sliver nails a long black coat with a high collar up white straps on the shoulders a stripped design going down the front with an eye near the chest while the rest of the coat is open with short belt straps black pants with grey stripped boots carrying on it's back a fake sword.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own human target sorry for not updating sooner and for the short chapter.

Victoria and her friends are looking around the dealer room at stuff Ames is getting noticed by some of the guys at the convention, which she doesn't seem to mind.

Chance is looking around the art room when he hears Guerrero on the mic.

Guerrero: " they don't have much of a security system really only four cameras one near the dealer room one outside one near the bathrooms and another behind the building."

Chance: "ok thanks."

Winston is walking around looking at the map of the place.

Winston: " so far haven't noticed anyone suspicious but in this crowd how can you tell. They don't have that many guards looks to me like maybe five people in the place two outside."

Chance: " yeah people like to take pictures here."

Guerrero is messing around on his laptop when he feels someone looking at him he turns around and notices that cosplayer who was watching them earlier drinking through a straw.

The person finish the drink then gets up someone stops to take a picture of him then he walks to the 2nd floor game room.

Guerrero decides to get up to follow the person.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own human target. Sorry writers block

He learns that the cosplayer is named Izanagi

He follows the cosplayer but then loses him in the crowd after a while the group meets up in food court.

Chance: " so any luck?"

Ames: " no one really suspicious came up to her mostly just people wanting to take pictures."

Winston: " Chance this may be more trouble than its worth I mean I saw a guy dressed as a girl."

Victoria: " that normal around here." Winston just glances at Victoria.

Winston: " so where are your friends at?"

Victoria: " they went to some of the panels or to the library on the 2nd floor"

Ilsa : " they have a library here." Everyone looks and sees Ilsa dressed in white racing suit with gloves and shoes on and her helmet is off.

Chance: " and who are you supposed to be?"

Ilsa: " you don't watch top gear do you Mr. Chance."

Chance: " nope." Guerrero just smirks then checks his laptop.

Later Victoria is wandering around taking pictures of other cosplayers when she feels that some one is watching her.


	39. Chapter 39

I don't human target or the characters. Enjoy.

Some one comes up behind Victoria she feels something near her side.

Guy: " ok don't try anything we're going to take a walk."

She looks over her shoulder notices two others near plus that Izanagi cosplayer near the back of the group.

They head for the roof of the building when Chance notices them so he follows the group.

Chance: " Winston where are you?"

Winston: " checking the outside near the exits."

Chance: " well I'm following Victoria and it looks like she picked up some suspicious company." Guerrero is checking the cameras on his laptop.

Guerrero: " looks like their headed for the roof."

Chance: " well that's nice of them less people around."

Chance follows them to the roof while Winston heads to another door that leads to the roof.

Guy: " hey is anyone following us?"

Izanagi looks back then shakes his head.

The group continues on to the roof while Chance follows a bit behind them.

They get to the roof then one of the guys gets a gun out.

Guy: " nothing personal kid." Victoria is about to shut her eyes when some grabs the guy who's holding the gun by the back of the neck and throws him into the wall.

The 2nd guy gets his gun out but then gets hit with a sword in the face.

Victoria notice Izanagi who signals her to go she gets to the door just as Chance gets there.

Chance: " hey."

Victoria: " hi seems like a disagreement going on." Chance goes out and notices that Izanagi has taking out 2 of the guys.

He's got one guy near the roof ledge looking like he's about to jump

Guy: " I am not going to jail again." The guy jumps but doesn't get to far cause Izanagi tied some cored to the guy ankle when they were fighting earlier which cause the guy to near break his ankle on the way down.

Chance checks to see that the guy isn't that far from the ground and asks Winston to get him down.

Chance: " thanks for the help."

He turns but Izanagi is already gone.


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own human target. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter ive been having trouble writing

Chance heads back to the food court while Ilsa gets Victoria something to drink.

Ames: " where the person who helped you?"

Chance: " I don't know he left when I was checking on the one guy who was hanging."

Ames: " seems like who ever this cosplayer is he would be easy to find."

Victoria: " yeah but who ever it was they could just change into a different cosplay." Winston sighs a bit then loosens his tie.

Ilsa: " where is the guy you caught mr Chance?"

Chance: " Guerrero took him somewhere to interrogate."


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own human target. Sorry for the long wait for those of you who read this fic.

Later Chance and Winston go back to the hotel Guerrero meets them there.

Chance: " so did you get anything?"

Guerrero: " not much he only said that someone paid him and the other guys to get Victoria and he doesn't know who the client is that paid him."

Winston : "great well Ames is keeping an eye out since this con can go on until 3am."

Chance: " well I took some pictures maybe they might tell us something." Chance hands Guerrero the camera then he finally notices that Guerrero is still in cosplay.

Guerrero: " what dude?"

Winston: " why are you still dress up?"

Guerrero just shrugs then looks at the photos since there are a lot of them.

Guerrero: " I guess when the girls get back I'll want to look and see what pictures they took."

Chance: " sounds like a plan."

So later around 2 am the girls come back to the hotel Chance asks for their Cameras so Guerrero can look at the photos.

Victoria: " ok make sure he doesn't delete any of them."

Chance smiles and says he wont.

Guerrero looking at some photos but doesn't notice anything then he stops on picture of the Izanagi cosplayer and just looks at it.

The next day Winton gives Victoria back her camera.

Winston: " so who are you dressed up as today?"

Victoria: " I am dressed up as Kagome Higurashi."

Chance: " ok well be down there in a while so Ames will hang out with you."

Ames: " alright Victoria lets go." Victoria smiles and they head to the con.

Ilsa gets up after a while then gets dressed and heads downstairs. She looks around the convention since she showed up a late yesterday.

There are lots of people around some are taking photos or just playing around. Ilsa looks behind her but doesn't see anyone following her.

A figure dressed in a black suit with a green scarf with a pattern on it black slick hair holding some kind of cane with a blue crystal in it watching her.


	42. Chapter 42

Ilsa meets up with Victoria near the dealers room.

Victoira: " hey Ilsa."

Ilsa: " hello. There's certanly a lot going on."

Victoria: " yeah you get used to it."

Chance and Winston are walking around the con.

Chance: " none of the guards have seen anything else odd."

Winston: " Geurrero hasn't seen anything on the cameras."

Chance stops walking then looks around for a second.

Winston: " what's wrong?"

Chance: " nothing just got a feeling that someone was watching us."

Winston: " we're in cosplay still of course people are going to look."

Chance just shakes the feeling they go to meet Guerrero in the food court.

Guerrero is looking at the camrea feed while eating some noodles. He's been on the look out for the cosplayer but so far nothing.

Chance and Winston sit down with some food and a drink.

Guerrero: " hey dude."

Chance: " so anything on the cams?"

Guerrero: " nothing out of the ordinary ." he finishes his noodles then throws them away.

Chance: " you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Guerrero just sruges then turns off his laptop.

Guerrero: " I'm going to go look around in the panel

rooms."

Chance phone vibrates he looks at the text.

Chance: " Ames says they'll meet us ."

Winston: " so are you going to hang around with Victoria?"

Chance: " yeah."

The cosplayer is eating some noodles two tables away from Chance and Winston slighty listen to them then gets up and heads to a pannel.


End file.
